Tralier: Un Mundo sin amistad, ni esperanza, parte 2
by Espadachin de la Luz
Summary: Trailer de la continuación "Un mundo sin amistad, ni esperanza". Mas explicación adentro.
1. Trailer- 1

_**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores en fanfiction, de seguro que muchos se han de preguntar," ¿Qué paso con la continuación de un mundo sin amistad, ni esperanza, ya me tienes preocupado?"(Como un PM que me enviaron hace poco) bueno la verdad tuve que resolver algunos problemas del colegio y familiares.**_

 _ **Pero solo quiero decirles que he vuelto, y ahora le pondré todas las ganas del mundo para traerles la parte 2, de esta historia.**_

 _ **Por el momento, les dejo un pequeño tráiler de lo que vendrá al futuro, espero que lo disfruten.**_

(+)(+)(+)

… **..Equestria ha cambiado….**

Se ve unas imágenes como en cualquier lugar que vieras en Equestria, solo había muerte y desolación.

… **Las guardianes de la Amistad…**

… **.Han muerto…..**

Se ve una pequeña foto de las Mane 6, en una foto de un superviviente.

… **..Ya casi no hay esperanza…..**

Muchos supervivientes han perdido toda su felicidad y ahora son sombras de lo que antes fueron en el pasado.

… **.Pero cuando todos estuvieron a punto de perderla…..**

… **..Alguien llego…..**

Notamos como de un espejo, sale un unicornio de color dorado y con una crin que se asemejaba al fuego y con una Cutie Mark de un Sol peculiar.

… **Que es de este mundo…**

… **..Pero a la vez no….**

-Me llamo Sunseth Shimmer, y voy a ayudarlas sin importar que sea.

… **Conocerá importantes aliadas….**

-Soy Starligh Glimmer…..

-Gracias por ofrecerte para ayudarme, me llamo Little Strongheart….

… **Vera caras familiares…..**

-No puede ser…¿ustedes son…

… **.Nuevos rivales y enemigos….**

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Darkness y soy tu verdugo.

… **Tratara de hacer que todos vuelvan a creer en la esperanza…**

… **Aunque eso parezca imposible…..**

-¡¿QUENO LO COMPRENDES?!, ¡NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, YA NO HAY ESPERANZA!

-¡TU COMO PUEDES SABER COMO ME SIENTO!, ¡ACASO HAS PERDIDO A TUS FUTUROS PADRES O A LA PONI QUE HAS ADMIRADO TANTO Y ERA COMO UNA HERMANA PARA TI!.

-…Lo siento Sunseth…..no es que queremos ser de esta manera…..solo que…el mundo nos obliga ser de esa manera.

… **.Pero no importa las dificultades…...**

… **.No se rendirá…..**

-Twilight…..mi querida amiga…..no me he olvidado que tú fuiste quien me perdono de mis antiguas acciones… Tú me distes la segunda oportunidad…..una que no merecía….y me prometí que nunca lo olvidare…..…..perdóname por fallar en esta promesa, que no tiene perdón…..pero ahora ayudare a tu estudiante y a todos los demás a que vuelvan a tener esperanza…cueste lo que me cueste.

" **Un Mundo sin Amistad, ni esperanza, parte 2"**

 **-Tu morirás…..en….el…..intento…**

(+)(+)(+)

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño tráiler, y para aquellos que no hayan leído la parte 1 de mi historia, pueden entrar a pasar a leerla, y haci poder disfrutar la segunda parte de esta historia.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos veremos en "Un Mundo sin Amistad, ni esperanza, parte 2".**_


	2. Trailer-2

**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores, si lo se, sé muy bien lo que van a decir algunos, "Creí que habías vuelto desde marzo, pero aún no tenemos continuación", pero solo quiero decirles que lo siento, lo siento por no poder continuar con la segunda parte que prometí de mi fic, los compromisos que tengo me han mantenido muy ocupado, tanto escolares como familiares.**

 **Pero hay dos buenas noticias, la primera, es que ya tengo bien planteadas mis ideas para la historia, casi no tendré bloqueos de escritor….ahora solo necesito tiempo para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Y la segunda….tendrán que esperar para el final XD.**

 _ **Por el momento, les dejo otro pequeño tráiler de lo que vendrá al futuro, espero que lo disfruten.**_

(+)(+)(+)

… **..Sunseth Shimer, una unicornio , que ha vivido fuera de Equestria hace mucho tiempo…**

Se ve una como ella ha vivido su vida en el otro mundo, como sus clases en la escuela Canterloth, sus pequeñas aventuras con sus amigas y sus problemas comunes como la de todo una adolecente.

… **.Pero ha llegado el momento de que vuelva a Equestria.…..por un pedido de ayuda….**

 **-** Sunseth, vuelve a Equestria, te necesita…..yo te necesito y todos necesitan volver a tener esperanza.

Ahora vemos como Sunseth cruza el portal, pero lo que ve en Equestria, no es ni un poco de lo más terribles de sus pesadillas esperaba.

.… **.Terribles noticias ha recibido….**

-¡POR QUE TODOS SABEN QUE TWILIGHT, MURIO HACE AÑOS!.

… **Tendrá que descubrir lo que ha pasado durante todos estos años….**

-¿De verdad no sabes lo que paso?.

-¡¿Pero dónde demonios has estado tú, acaso en otro mundo?!.

-Lo que tú pides, es complicado de decir.

… **..Conocerá importantes aliadas, que serán vitales para el futuro…..**

-Soy Starlight, Starlight Glimmer, y fui alumna de la Princesa de la Amistad….

-Gracias por ofrecerte para ayudarme, me llamo Little Strongheart….

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que me dices poni, porque yo fui y sigo siendo la Lord Dragon….

… **Y más….**

-Me alegra mucho ver a alguien como ustedes….normalmente nadie viene a visitarnos…..

… **Pero también, tendrá que descubrir lo que ha estado oculto durante sus conocidas….**

-¿Por qué la odias?.

-Ella tuvo la culpa, y nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

-¿De qué?...

… **Tendrá grandes dificultades en el camino…**

Se ve como Sunseth está parada enfrente de varias criaturas de diferentes formas y tamaños, pero todas con unos ojos completamente de rojos.

… **Pero con ayuda, y esperanza, todo es posible…**

Atrás de Sunseth, hay 6 figuras que la apoyaban, aunque solo una de ellas se distinguía y es Starlight.

" **Un Mundo sin Amistad, ni esperanza, parte 2"**

 **-No eres…..la primera….quien…me….desafía…..**

(+)(+)(+)

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño tráiler, y para aquellos que no hayan leído la parte 1 de mi historia, pueden entrar a pasar a leerla, y haci poder disfrutar la segunda parte de esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora si la segunda noticia es, si no lo sabían mañana 24 de Abril, será el aniversario de mi fic, si lo sé, como pasan el tiempo, asaqué mañana o más tardar el 25, subiré la continuación :), ¡Chuuuuu!.**_

 _ **Estoy muy emocionado conque por fin, pueda volver aquí a fanfiction.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos veremos muy pronto en "Un Mundo sin Amistad, ni esperanza, parte 2".**_


End file.
